Skip Beat, Naruto Style!
by kittygirl77
Summary: Sakura devoted her life to singer Sasuke Uchiha only to find out that he had been using her, heartbroken she claims she'll get her revenge,she joins show biz will the plain girl survive the hectics of the buisness?Will she get her revenge,or new love?SxG
1. Chapter 1

Me- gawd I know you missed me *tries to flip hair but hit's face* shoot that's right I cut my hair didn't I? Teehee…BUT! I'm finally back I had some extra time so I decided to work on a new story! _ this is based off of skip beat but it's a little different in case you don't know…so yup go ahead and start reading…any minute now…NOW!!

Btw…kittgirl77+owning Naruto=hopeful fantasy no suing me please if you do I will get my mountain due highed monkeys on you! _

"regular talking"

'_Thinking'_

**Flashback 3**

Every person is born with a box that was given to them from god, in order for no one to EVER open the box there were placed a large number of locks that would be impossible to be unlocked by anyone besides the human themselves. But the number of locks had kept themselves from unlocking it easily and it is unknown to all, of this box…with that we have a young teenager by the name of Sakura Haruno who lives her daily lifestyle unknown to the large change which was soon to appear.

(by the way I know Sakura's hair is pink but for now it's brown =P)

"Oy Sakura come over here quick, look!" A brunette yelled out enthusiastically waving her arm frantically to a small TV screen. The screen shined brightly in the darkly lit room as the broadcaster yelled out to the camera.

"What is it Tenten?" Sakura called out as she sat beside her hyper coworker who was being entranced by the TV's hypnotic screen.

"It's Sasuke!" Tenten squealed as his voice coursed through the small room. Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at the screen, also entranced by it, the music of his sweet voice coursing through her ears happily.

"Hey come on Sakura your break is over hurry and start working!" a blonde yelled out, her hand placed on her hip, her foot tapping impatiently.

"Oh hehe sorry boss!" Sakura giggled as she rubbed her head sheepishly quickly jumping up, placing a bright red hat on her head her long hair tied in a tight bun hidden underneath the hat. She walked back into the bookstore's main room quickly checking out all the books for the customers. Before she knew it was five hours later, she yelped as she stared at the clock in shock. She walked around the corner to go into the closet to put away her green manager jacket-

"Hey Tenten why do you even talk to that girl Sakura?" a voice asked.

"She's the Assistant Manager idiot I need a raise I'm just trying to get on her good side." Tenten growled.

"But she's so laamee! I mean for real, has she ever heard of make-up?" The voice laughed until she heard a cough emit from Tenten whose eyes were widened. A blonde girl turned to see Sakura putting up her jacket and grab her bag before leaving the closet with two stunned girls.

"Bye guys I got to get to my other job!" Sakura yelled out as she discarded her hat in the back of a bike as she jumped onto it, zooming down to a far house.

"sorry I'm late!!" she screamed out as he body shook viciously, riding three miles in four minutes, a new record…

"Oh dear it's nothing stop pushing yourself so much anyway!" the kind woman chirped.

"Sorry Hina but I need all the money I can get." Sakura giggled her breath finally returning to her paled body. Hinata sighed as she pushed her purple bangs from her face in one swift movement.

"I don't even get why you're paying for such an expensive apartment when you're just alone, even worse is that you dropped out of school. Don't you ever want to dress-up and enjoy yourself? All you do is work!" Hinata sighed as she complained to the young 16-year-old teenager. She quickly put her hand over her mouth as she saw the body of Sakura, slumping over the ground in a trance like state. "But then again we all have our reasons!" Hinata said trying to make the girl feel better.

"It's fine!" Sakura smiled flashing Hinata with her trademark peace sign. "I better go before Naruto gets too anxious!" She yelled out changing into a waitress wear.

"Tell him his wife says to be nice!" Hinata yelled to Sakura's retreating form before hearing her laughter and a quick reply of 'no problem!' (a/n in case you don't already know Sakura is a teenager [16] and Hinata and Naruto are adults and Sakura works at their ramen shop they are like her parents)

Sakura quickly and swiftly delivered the orders of food for a group of three girls. "Oh what are you looking at Kelly?" one of the girl's asked peering over her friends shoulder.

"A picture of Sasuke!" the girl giggled in response showing of the picture of the male artist.

"Oh you're a fan too! I used to be a huge fan of Gaara but I think Sasuke is much cooler!" the other girl smiled. A dark gleam shined in Sakura's eye's as she nodded approvingly, _'hahaha!! Another win for Sasuke!'_ she thought a grin plastered on her face.

"Excuse me!" a voice yelled out snapping Sakura back from her world as she looked at the customer angrily with a forced smile on her face.

"Yess sir?" She growled out through clenched teeth her eyes darkened, causing the man to shake in shock.

"Umm more soda…please?" he asked meekly his hand shaking as he showed his empty coke to the surprised woman who smiled sweetly, refilling his cup.

+*going home*++*going home*++*going home*++*going home*++*going home*++*going home*+

Sakura sighed loudly as she slumped on her bright green bike tiredly, a bag of food in her small hand as she dragged the bike to a large apartment complex. _'It's true though, what Shizune said, I always did want to just hang with friends and everything. But truthfully I always wanted to live a princess story…' _she growled as she looked up at the luxury complex. Her eyes immediately going to hers, her eyes widened as she stared at the bright window. _'The light's are on…could it be? He's back!'_ she quickly ran to the door of the complex laying the bike against the door and locking it to her own spot and quickly running into the complex. She jumped up the stairs and slid down the hallway as she approached her apartment, she immediately opened the door to see the figure of a man bending over a large duffel bag.

'_That's right, cause I already have my own prince!'_ she thought happily as she ran toward the figure, "SASUKE!" she yelled out jumping on the man.

"Jeez Sakura be quiet what will happen if anyone finds out I live here!" he growled angrily as she stared at the over excited girl hugging his torso.

"I'm sorry it's just it's been so long since you came back and I really missed you!" she said a brilliant smile gracing her porcelain face.

Sasuke glared at the smiling girl as he pulled the bag over his shoulder, "I only came over for some clothes I'm leaving now." He growled approaching the door.

"Wait Sasuke don't go look what I have!" She yelled out running to the kitchen and digging through the refrigerator before pulling out her secret weapon. "Here!" she yelled out holding up a carton of pudding.

"Oh man this stuff is so good!" he laughed out digging into the pudding. "You know since I'm so famous it's almost impossible to go into a store to get some of this stuff!" he smirked as he ate the pudding in joy.

Sakura nodded happily at the boy, "oh by the way I heard one of customers talking about how she switched from Gaara to you, saying how you were much better." She giggled.

"Oh yes that's right it won't be long before I kick him out of his throne hahaha!!" Sasuke laughed out.

"Hey Sasuke I've been trying to call you but I can never get through." Sakura sighed sadly.

"So you're saying it's my fault?" Sasuke growled out angrily as he immediately stood up.

"Wait Sasuke no it's not I'm sorry I know your busy I just miss you is all!" she exclaimed trying to pull him back down.

"What ever I have to go I have a concert tomorrow." He said pushing Sakura off of him as he left the apartment. Sakura whined loudly as she fell to the floor swinging her arms and legs around like a child.

Next dayyyy!!!!! 3

"Hey sorry I had to leave you like that go ahead and take your break now!" A girl smiled as she took the red apron with the words OUTBACK stamped across it. Sakura smiled graciously as she handed the girl her triangle shaped hat before grabbing four quarters from her bag. She quickly ran out the door, her hair band breaking as her waist length brown hair flew out around her body. She stood before a pay phone, as it the call tone rang through her pierced ears. She wore an oversized yellow hoodie and a pair of worn out shorts. A pair of dirtied sneakers clinged to her bruised feet, her face pale and crying for make-up. Her green eyes were slightly droopy and outlined with her lack of sleep, her brown hair had slightly dulled over time from the lack of hair product and no longer glistened like it had once before.

The ringing had finally stopped as she heard Sasuke's voice come up and ring through her ears, "hello-"

"Oh moshi moshi! Sasuke I-"

"sorry I'm not here right now, call me ba-" the voice emitting from the pay phone was cut off as Sakura slammed the phone back onto its holster, a pained expression covering her frail features.

(W00t first flashback!! _)

**Sakura's breast length hair blew quietly with the flowers descending from the glistening cherry blossom tree. Her eyes a bright emerald shade as she stared at her childhood friend. "Sakura I want you to run away to Tokyo with me…" Sakura's eyes widened, tears flooding to her hopeful eyes.**

"**Sasuke-" She began her voice slightly hoarse from crying.**

"**My parents want me to take over the Inn but I don't want to continue trying to live up to my father expectations! I want to sing that's all I ever wanted, so I'm asking you if you want to come live with me in Tokyo…" Sasuke said flashing a kind smile to Sakura as he looked into her bright eyes, hope gleaming in his dark orbs. **

**Without a drip of hesitation she nodded happily, "of course!" She exclaimed as she let out a bell like laugh.**

(End flashback =P)

Sakura whistled a soft tune as she approached the agency Sasuke worked at. _'I hope he's hungry'_ she thought giggling happily as she pulled out a box of steak and fries in her chest. She looked around to see a large number of girls with I love Sasuke shirts all waiting for Sasuke to end work. _'wow he already has this many fans!'_ she thought smiling happily as she approached the door. A guard grabbed her arm before she was able to pull the door's handle back.

"What is your business mam'" he asked, his deep voice vibrating though his hand and vibrating on her small shoulder.

"I'm here to deliver this to Sasuke," she said holding up the box of food in front of the large bodyguard. Suddenly all of the girls ambushed her yelling out things such as 'we'll do it!' or 'I LOVE Sasuke!!'. The guard had quickly and swiftly pushed Sakura into the building before yelling out, "Last room on the left!" before quickly returning to pushing back the rabid fan girls.

Sakura smiled happily as she skipped through the hallways in a joyful manner as she stared intensely at the passing doors and the names plastered on them. She smiled as she found the one that had the name 'Sasuke' stamped on it. Sakura knocked twice before yelling out her name and opened the door to see a dark room. '_I wonder if he's in some lounge of some sort' _she thought as she closed the door continuing on her adventure.

She walked down the hallway until she suddenly heard a voice belonging to Sasuke. She was about to enter the large lounge until, "She's just so annoying!" Sasuke yelled out causing Sakura to halt in her steps and press her body up against the wall, hoping that they wouldn't be able to see her.

"wait a minute doesn't she pay for you apartment?" A feminine voice asked.

"so? Of course she should I asked her to come with me." Sasuke replied in a snobbish tone.

"then shouldn't you be nice to her since she's taking care of everything for you?" the woman asked her voice showing that she was confused.

"Tch, of course she's going to care for me, that's her job. I of course can't do any cooking or idiotic things such as cleaning. I'm way too famous for such trivious acts. Besides I gave her a choice to come with me it's not like I forced her!" Sasuke laughed out, his laughter ringing through Sakura's ears as she dark look came over her. She bent her head down as her body suddenly began shaking uncontrollably, inside of her a chibi devil Sasuke laughed evilly as he attacked her box. The lock's suddenly falling on the ground by the number as the devil unlocked them. "My parents had actually wanted ME to marry that plain loserish girl Sakura. As if! I just simply use her for my needs as if I would ever want to MARRY such an ugly AND pathetic girl." He snorted. The words 'plain, loserish, ugly, and pathetic' slapping her against the face. A dark aura suddenly surrounded her shaking body as she continued to listen to the man's rambling, the locks continuing to collapse off of her box.

"But didn't she quit school for you?" the woman asked with a disappointed tone.

"fine fine I'll just send her back home, that is if you promise to take care of me from now on." He grinned as his hand rested on her upper thigh.

The woman sighed, "I already do that you always say it's the 'Mangers job'" the woman pushed his hand off her thigh.

He grinned as he wrapped a arm around her shoulder, "don't be like that you are my type you know." He smirked devishly as the woman rolled her eyes at his antics. Sakura flinched angrily biting at her lip, '_HOW DARE HE!!' _she let out a angry growl as her box suddenly opened slowly a dark purple aura surrounding her. She gripped the box she prepared for that MAN angrily as she jumped into the room is throwing the box at Sasuke's face sending him back a foot, the food splattering across the room. The woman let out a surprised gasp as Sasuke let out an 'ump' as he landed against the wall. "YOU BASTARD!" Sakura roared as she glared darkly at the man.

"Sakura!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"That's the girl!?" The woman exclaimed looking at both of the two back and forth.

"We love Sasuke!" an angel like Sakura giggled out.

"We'll do anything for him!" Another smiled.

"As long as it's for him!" The chibi giggled its wings shining. Sakura glared angrily at them as she grabbed all of the angels angrily and threw them harshly at Sasuke a loud smacking noise echoing against the room. Sakura's hair obscured her eyes as dark chibi devils of Sakura emerged from her body, surrounding Sasuke and wrapping around his neck tightly whispering harsh nothings in his ears. Sasuke grabbed at his throat viciously as a sudden feeling of being unable to breathe crossed over him. The woman gasped as she looked at the artist who was grabbing at nothing who suddenly began choking. The devil's released the boy as he fell to the floor and returned to their owner.

"YOU!" Sakura yelled out pointing towards the boy with the dangerous aura surrounding her Sasuke in the arms of the other woman. "I'll make you pay!!" She yelled angrily glaring as Sasuke laughed harshly.

"How do plan to do that? You can't even touch me!" Sasuke laughed as three large guards picked up Sakura's flailing body. Sasuke continued laughing as Sakura struggled to escape and attack Sasuke.

"I! I'll get my revenge!" She yelled out angrily as she winced to the large hands bruising her wrist.

"Oh? How are you going to do that when you can't even touch me? The only way to get your revenge is by going into show biz!" Sasuke snorted at the idea as he stared at Sakura being dragged away. Her eyes dark as she stared at Sasuke in pure hate and detest as she began getting dragged out of the room no longer struggling.

"I'll get it…my revenge" she mumbled as she was carried out of the room, her hate going along with her.

+*Next Day*++*Next Day*++*Next Day*++*Next Day*++*Next Day*++*Next Day*++*Next Day*+

"You're probably surprised rite? I bet you didn't expect to turn out like this, you did get it died and cut," a dark-haired woman said smiling sweetly. A woman with bright pink hair, with two stripes on either side, black and white stood before her. The woman's hair cropped to her chin with bangs angled to the side grinned. Her skin glistened as she said, "It turned out exactly as I wanted it." Smirking as she rested her hand on her hip.

"Ok the cost will turn out to be 35.00$" the woman smiled holding out her hand politely as a 50$ was slapped into her hand. "Ok the change will be-"

"Keep it," the pink haired woman grinned.

"Are you sure?" the woman asked warily.

"It's thanks for helping me create a new me." The woman grinned.

"Thank you!" the woman called out as the pink-haired woman walked out of the hair salon. Sakura looked up defiantly, her bright pink hair flowing in the wind as she flipped a purse over her shoulder pointing to the building Sasuke worked at.

"I'll get my revenge on you Sasuke Uchiha! You better watch out!" Sakura yelled out grinning as her white skirt hugged her hips.

Me- W00t I finished the first chapter what do you guys think? Just a reminder it won't be the exact same as the real story line since it's not finished yet I'm gonna have to change it.

Gaara- When am I supposed to come into this story?

Me- hush you'll see now go back to your corner

Gaara- *pout's and goes to corner*

Me- good not don't forget to give me some reviews! =P


	2. Chapter 2

Me- hehe yo! i'm back and with a new chapter! lalala i hope you like it =3

gaara- enjoy, Kittygirl77 does NOT, i repeat does NOT own Naruto

Me- sigh if only...

"normal speaking"

'thinking'

_flashback_

**Something important mayb...?**

* * *

Sakura grinned up at the sky, a maniacal look gleaming in her eyes as she thought of everything she could do to the man she would forever detest, Sasuke Uchiha. "I'll destroy piece by piece, i'm gonna get my reveng and make you bow to me!!" she yelled out laughing in the process as dark little Sakura's began squirming around her in anticipation. All who were simply passing by stared at the girl in horror thinking she was crazy. Sakura strutted down the streets, a new sense of confidence glowering over her. She entered a building with the large words over it stating **Suna Idol's**. Sakura grinned as she entered knowing it was **Sound Industry**'s enemy, that was where Sasuke worked. So of course what other way to destroy him than from his own enemy's angle.

Sakura approached a large desk where two woman sat with confidence. She slamned her hand on the desk immeaditly getting the two's attention, "i want to talk to the head of your buisness!" she stated glaring darkly at the girls. The two shook in fear but one bit her lip as if wanting to talk.

"D-do you have an appointment?" she asked.

"umm no..." Sakura blushed rubbing the back of her head.

"We can't let you in unless you have an appointment." the other said her fear slowly drifting off with each word she spoke.

"But i have to become famous!" Sakura screeched jumping closer to the girls putting them in a state of fear once more. Hatake Kakashi looked up from his work as he looked at a woman with bright pink hair practically atacking the girls at the desk.

"umm what seems to be the problem here?" he asked appearing behind Sakura.

"this woman wants to talk to the head but she doesn't have an appointment." The head woman said.

"well then why don't you come with me....?" he started.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura." she said, a blank look on her face as she stared at him she gave him a sweet smile as she followed him.

She sat down in a food booth staring at the man who was sighing, she took this chance to fully look at him. The man looked young yet had white hair, must be genetic, he had a patch over one of his eyes the other stared boredly at the table. A blue formal shirt clung to his muscular figure he seemed at least ten or so years older than her. "so then what is it that you want to go into?" he finally stated.

Sakura snapped up from her observation to stare back at his face once more, a light blush covered her face as put a finger to her chin. She hadn't exactly thought of that yet, the man sighed, "well how about music?" he asked.

"Well i prefer listening than doing it." she giggled nervously itching her head.

The man sighed, "what about talk show host?" he asked.

"Nah, i don't really like in game shows that much."she smiled innocently at him as he twitched in annoyance.

"how about acting?" he asked an angry mark on his head as she put yet another innocant look on.

"i don't know...." she said. The next thing you know she was being dragged out the doors by him. She pushed away from him refusing to leave the building, "no i don't want to go!! I'll do acting!!" she yelled out as she desperatly clawed the floor.

"no way! You can't just decide like that! You're probably just trying to get in for Gaara!" he yelled trying to pull her out. A lighting spark shot through her at the name of her once enemy, "you mean the man works HERE." she twictched as she looked up to meet the eyes of Gaara himself.

"Kakashi, what's going on here?" he asked giving a fake smile that scared her.

"this girl wants to become an actor it seems but i think she just want's to get in for you!" he informed moving her limp body.

Gaara bent down to Sakura's level, "hmm...you should give up now you probably won't make it someone like you probably couldn't do the job anyway." he smiled innocently that sent chills down her body. An angry look crossed over her as she intook his words she growled angrily at him before being thrown out the building. She pouted angrily, 'i'll defintley get a job here!' she thought angrily a determined look on her face as she sat on the stairs, refusing to move.

Gaara and Kakashi looked down from seven floors up at the girl who sat angrilly on the steps. "you really think she wouldn't make it?" Kakashi asked.

"probably not she doesn't seem to have the right stuff but in any case it's not like it matters."

"oh there you are Gaara i was looking for you!" a man with pinaple shaped hair stated.

"oh hello there manager." Gaara said monotone as he looked at the man.

"jeez didn't i tell you to call me by my name?" the man growled.

"oh sorry Shikamaru." gaara apologized

"Shikamaru? As in the youngest manager yet?" Kakashi asked staring at the lazy boy.

"correctomundo Kakashi, what are you guys doing come on Gaara we have a show to work on!" Shikamaru growled as he motioned for the boy to follow him. The two waved their good-bye's to Kakashi. He smiled before going to work, after a number of hours passed he looked down to see the girl was gone. He sighed as he looked at the clock, it was already 11 p.m. of course she wasn't serious or anything. The man grabbed his belongings as he walked out the door to the elavator. He approached the back door only to meet the eyes of anothers. He jumped back as he stared at the girl he had thrown out, she stared at him, her face obscured by a wall, she grinned evily at him.

"Hatake Kakashi, worked at the company for 7 years, blood type AB married Anko and has two daughters, is 28 years old as of last month. You are the head of the TV Talent Section. At times you work as a manager for actors. Drives a black SUV bought in 2006 at Toyota on the south range of town. Lives on 2958 S. Konoha Drive, Kohoha, Japan. Lives in a four bedroom, two in a half bathroom house." She grinned evily, a dark aura surrounding her body as she stared at the man who had both a mix of shock and fear over his face.

"wha-what are you doing over here and how did you know that!?" He exclaimed, fear in his voice.

"it is recorded that most employies exit the building through this door, and of course i researched you Mr. Hatake." she giggled as she approached him, a black shirt clung to her and a pair of dark blue shorts on her thighs. A dark pair of boots clung onto her calves as she began walking slowly towards him. He noted that she looked like a lion who was approaching his prey, unfortunally that was him. She jumped for him he had barely escaped her grasps as he ran to his car his driver racing towards him. Sakura raced after him, "Wait Kakashi please let me act for you!!!" she screamed as she ran after him.

"no way!!" he screeched, tears of fear in his eyes as he jumped into the backseat of his car. he sighed as he watched the building slowly drift away, he put a hand to his sweaty forehead. "thank god i escaped the wo-MAN!!" he yelled out in fear as he watched his window that had the girls face pressed against it.

"let me work for you!!!" she growled out, her eyes dark, her voice husky and a dark aura surrounding him once more. The past two days she refused to leave him, she followed him endlesly calling out his name with the same hoarse voice. her nails had screeched against his house's window endlesly his wife glared at her husband.

"for god's sake give her a shot at least i can't take it anymore!" she yelled out smacking her husband's head.  
"but Anko-"

"let me joinnnnnn!!!" he heard, tears formed in his eyes as he grabbed his head, "enoughh!!" he yelled.

+next day++next day++next day++next day++next day++next day++next day++next day+

"okay there's a gig that you can do tommorrow. In order to join our agency you have to go through an audition" he sighed out his body slumped over his desk in exaushion.

"oh thank you so much." she giggled as she clapped her hands together.

"don't thank me it's not like i had a choice." he cried out as he stared at the girl who smiled innocently at him who cocked her head to the side as though she didn't know what he was talking about. Kakashi sighed, "well in any case i expect you to be at the west stage tommorrow at exactly 1:00 pm got it?" he said as Sakura nodded enthusiactially as she took an application.

'doesn't she realize the pressure? She only has one day to prepare?' Kakashi thought.

Sakura skipped down the hallway happily as she held the application. She accidently bumped into someone as she turned the corner, her application falling on the ground, "ugh...i'm sorry!-" she stopped mid apology as she stared at the man she now hated. "g-gaara!" she exclaimed.

Gaara bent down picking up the paper, "application for discovering new TV talent audition huh?" he murmered, he looked down on her and sighed.

"what was that!? 'It's pointless to have an audition, you'll just end up failing and then regretting it' sigh!" Sakura exclaimed anger in her tone.

"oh? You're amazing, you can read minds?" Gaara grinned as she glared at him.

"well of course your attitude makes it obvious!" she growled as she stared at him.

"i think you should give up, it'll be a waste of time for the examiners who are judging you," he stated putting the paper out.

Sakura glared and snatched the paper from him, "tch, how rude!" she scoffed.

"even people who like showbiz find it hard to get in, you're trying to join even though you have no real interest in it, so tell me why are you doing this? For fame, ambition, or...for quick money?" he leaned closer towards the girl who was looking at her shoes.

"It's so i can take my revenge!" she yelled as she stared at his face that was tooken back.

"On Sasuke Uchiha!" She growled.

His eyes widened as he turned around and pulled out his cell phone, "uchiha....uchiha...uchiha..." he looked down his screen.

She growled, "why do you have to search? He's a famous musician!" she exclaimed her arms swinging around. "He's gifted. His debut single ranked number one!" She gasped falling on the floor. She weakly banged her fist on wall, "why do i have to complement himm..." she whined.

"oh! you were talking about him!" she looked up, he bent down and set his hand on her shoulder, "if that's the level you're talking about, you can reach your goal even if you sing out of tune. Well that is if you pass." he said.

She gasped, "i'll pass." she stated. "i'll most definitely pass!" She growled her fist up.

"passing the audition isn't as easy as beating Kakashi-san." She looked up, "don't expect to get by just on guts alone." his eyes darkened and the aura around his darkned slightly. 'w-what the...what's this sense of hostility?' she thought her eyes widened.

+next day++next day++next day++next day++next day++next day++next day++next day+

'thank goodness, today's the day of the audition' she smiled, _"don't expect to get by just on guts alone, well, i didn't think you'de understand from just my words. Then you'd better choose an honorable death, hurtling yourself foward with your speciality: guts. Well i hope you'll do your best." _Sakura growled hitting her head, "argh forget about him i'm gonna destroy both of them! i'll show you Gaara. I mean who on earth does he think he is? What's up with this, 'don't think you'll make it with gut's alone shit?" Sakura growled slamning a photo of Gaara beside one of Sasuke, she grinned as her eyes widened once more, 'but was that hostile feeling he gave off?' she shrugged as she began dressing up for the audiotion. "but what the is with him? you'de better watch out Gaara Sabaku!" she yelled throwing a number of pins at his picture as well as one at Sasuke. "remember that!" she growled.

"ok bye guys!" Sakura smiled waving good-bye to her parent like figures, Hinata and Naruto.

"hmp!" Naruto growled walking back into his ramen shop.

"ugh...it feels like ever since i died my hair Naruto-sama is mad at me..." Sakura sighed sadly.

"hehehe don't worry about him he's just sad that you're growing up," Hinata giggled. Sakura looked down sadly giving Hinata a smile as she waved good-bye once more.

(at company)

Sakura smiled happily as she walked into the building, she wore a purple tank top with a lacey see-through white shirt over it. They sleeves ended at her wrist with a unique pattern around it, a pair of skinny purple jeans clung to her skinny legs with a pair of vans on her feet. A black and white bag on her arm as she looked around the room to see gorgeous girls, 'i shouldn't have used all the money i made from selling my possesions on just clothes and the hairdresser, this must definitelly be Shotarou's curse.' she looked up angrily, 'then i'll curse him back!' she pulled out her sewing kit and began starting on a voodoo doll. She looked up at the angry voices, "who on earth brought this little kid?" a woman with long blonde hair growled out her blue eyes glaring at all the other girl dangerously as she pulled her hand on a little girls dress. "this place is all about winning or losing!" she yelled. The little girl looked up, fear evident on her face. "don't bring in the warm smell of home, she's distracting me!" She growled as she stared at all the shocked faces. "where's her mother? the mother!" She looked around, her eyes widened as she stared upon Sakura who sat on the ground sewing. She screamed at the girl, scaring her as she ran to the comforts of Sakura's arms.

Sakura gasped, "S-she's not my child!" sakura exclaimed holding the little girl.

"of course i know that!" the woman scoffed."but aren't you a housewife, Ms. Needle-and-thread? this is a serious place, which might decide your fate. spare me the aura of normality! You're an eyesore." the word's pierced into Sakura causing her to gasp out. "you're irritating!" she growled as she walked away.

"oh come on Ino leave her alone she's just a child." one girl stated as she looked at the scared girl.

"shut up and get out of my way!" the girl growled pushing past her.

'i don't want to lose to her, no matter what.' Sakura tought angrily as ripped the arrows from her back she was about to throw them at the woman who was currently flipping her hair until she heard another girl.

"are you all right, you poor little girl?" the woman said as she rubbed her back of the crying girl. "did you get seperated from your mom?" She asked as she countinued to comfort her. a number of other girls had surrounded her as well. A dark glint shone in Sakura's eyes as she gazed upon the girl who's eyes were tightly closed and tears were falling down. Sakura appeared behind her and pulled at the crying girls cheeks. The other girls looked tooken back, "h-hey..." one exclaimed.

"young lady. Do you think that if a woman or a child cries, someone will automatically come help?" she asked, the little girl's mouth gaping open at the woman's dark aura that spilled out of her.

"ok we will begin now!" a man yelled out catching everyone's attention. Sakura smiled happily as she left the room and the no longer crying girl.

Sakura walked in to take her seat among other girls and looked at the table of judges, Kakahi being one of them. Kakashi pouted sadly, 'i just know that she's going to need me to help her out, and couldn't she at least take a better picture for her application?' he thought as he looked at the picture of the girl who had a stern look and dark eyes in the picture. The judges were a man who was the Acting section, Singing Section, Kakshi, the TV talent section, Sakura gasped as she realized the head of the company wasn't there but she thought to early. Some samba music was heard and a number of BARELY dressed woman danced as a man samba'd down the hall, "introductin the head of Suna's Idol," a dark voice eclaimed.

"Jiraiya!" the figure exclaimed, as he looked at all the girls who were seemingly disturbed. Over the time many girls answered questions from the judges the one asked for Sakura was why she wanted to become a actress. "so i can catch up to Sasuke Uchiha." she said blankly, 'so i can get my revenge and make him suffer' she thought. Kakashi sighed sadly, 'of all things why did she have to say that!?' he thought.

"Ok Sakura the next round is the talent round, i had to pull a lot of strings just to let you pass the first round ok?" Kakashi said.

Sakura smiled at him nodding, "of course!" she giggled as the man sulked off.

"hmm? whats the point on you trying so hard?" A voice called out causing Sakura to look behind to see the same girl as before.

"oh hi there! i'm Sakura Haruno." she smiled putting her hand out cheerfully.

"Ino Yamanaka and by the way Sakura, you might as well give up, we all know i'm going to win, i'm the next bigges actress in this city." the girl grinned causing Sakura to get angry.

"oh? we'll see about that." Sakura grinned as the two entered the room once more as the second round began.

Everyone had did there talents except Sakura, "they are so boring!" the head of the company complained. "yes but number 47, Ino Yamanaka, had a good skill, she could flip the book's pages and memerize it, she could state any line from any page." Ino smirked at he comment, 'of course, i'm confident i'll win, i was born to become an actress so it's only mandatory that i gather the most attention.' Ino thought grinning.

"Jiraya-sama it seems as though Sakura Haruno, number 11 is next." Kakashi sighed sadly, 'oh gawd i'm so scared of what she's going to do...' he whined.

"Ha her talent is probably nothing." Ino grinned as she watched Sakura walk on stage. Everyone's eyes widened as they watched her pull out a large knife. "what is she--!?" Ino yelled out.

'oh shit! what is this woman doing!!!???' Kakashi thought.

"what is she doing? is she going to do some weird parody, she'd be better off if she just acted out Sasuke." one judge snorted.

_"Sakura i'm so proud of that girl, she's one of the few who can actually preform the art of creating a rose out of a radish, have you heard that there are only three including her who can do that?" one customer said grinning at his food which had a perfect rose on his food._

_"yes she will be a wonderful heiress of this house one day." the other man grinned. Sakura smiled happily from behind the door as she heard the approval of others._

'that's right, i learned this so i could get my mother's approval. Calm down Sakura, calm down' she thought her eyes closing as the judges looked at the girl amazed. Sakura opened eyes quickly as she let out a loud battle cry as she began cutting into the radish harshly. 'that's right! i can do this, master Naruto gave me his knife i refuse to let him down! How could i fail!' she thought as a she pulled out a white radish.

"Sakura Haruno, number 11. I will make a rose out of this daikon(daikon is a white radish)!" She exclaimed, a serious look on her face. Everyone stopped, 'wha??' they all thought.

She threw the radish in the air and slicced through it and split it in thirds. She grabbed the middle one and began cutting into it expertley with a loud battle cry. "T-thats the Katsura technique! it's said that only the best chefs can do it!" one man exclaimed. A possesed look overcame her as she cut into it, she collapsed on the floor with large rose in her hands. She panted loudly as she put it over her head sighing, "i'm sorry it didn't turn out as well as i wanted it to..." she sighed once more.

"no this has got to be the best performance yet." one smiled clapping.

"yes, you're amazing!" another grinned, clapping as well. The judges clapped happily at her. She looked up at Kakashi who grinned and flashed her thumbs up, tears came to her eyes as she smiled happilly handing the rose to Jiriya. "why thank you my lady." he grinned stamping **aproved**on her hand. Sakura jumped up happily retrieving her battle knife and running off stage as another girl walked on.

+onto third round++onto third round++onto third round++onto third round++onto third round++onto third round++onto third round+

"you did well" Ino smirked.

"oh...." sakura blushed rubbing her head.

"for a talent that such a out of place peformance would leave an imprint on anyone though." she laughed.

Sakura gasped, "please don't be jealous of me." she giggled glaring at her.

"what the!? who would be jealous of you? Be ready because you are going to lose." she smirked as she glared angrily.

Sakura sat on her chair nervously as she listed to the instructions that they were being told. "you will all be given a cell phone with a message and you must have a quick act to the phone. We wish you all luck!" Kakashi yelled out as a single cell was passed on with the girls. Sakura sat beside Ino nervously, 'i wonder what mine's going to be about.' she thought. The cell aproached Ino as she put it to her ear. Sakura stared at her intensly, her eyes widened as she watched her expressions change. Tears appeared in her eyes, "thank goodness." she cried out, a smile gracing her face. "she already reached the expert level of crying!?" the judges called out. Sakura's eyes widened as a smirk appeared on Ino's face as she handed the cell phone to Sakura. "your turn." she grinned. Sakura smirked at her snatching the cell phone and wearilly putting it against her ear.

"I was to stupid." a man's deep voice called out, Sakura's eyes widened at it and gasped slightly.

"although i had dated many girls after that...in the end, it was all for nothing. They all said I was too stubborn, self-centered, overly self-confident and couldn't stand to be with me any longer." Sakura's eyes widened as a large mental image of the man she detested, Sasuke appeared. 'stubborn, self-centered, overly self-confident...those three words describe Sasuke...' Sakura thought. Ino looked at Sakura who was now shaking, a dark look on her face. "that's when I realized for the first time...how much you cared for me. From the start, you were the only one for me." her shaking had increased and a murderous intent surrounded her. "i know i'm being selfish...I'm sorry. But..." Ino gasped and moved away from the woman who shook violently and a dark aura surrounded everyone lashing out of the girl. "Can we start anew?" the male finished, Sakura's demon's exploded around her causing everyone else to panic. "w-what a murderous intent!" the boss exclaimed.

"start anew?" she murmered, her voice hoarse and murderous. She smiled as a bubbly aura replaced her murderous, a light blush graced her face as she looked up. "i'm so happy. I always believed you would say that and come back to my side." she said smiling sweetly. The boss's eyes widened, a large smile on his face as he moved closer towards her. 'nice job' Kakashi thought. Suddenly her dark aura was replaced and her once happy face was replaced with a dark one. "as...if!" she said lifting the phone up. "if a sorry could resolve everything, why would there be a need for a hell in this world!?" she screeched throwing the phone on the ground harshly as it destroyed in a million pieces. She growled angrily as the other girls tried to escape her grasps. She gasped, "oh i'm sorry!" she exclaimed as she fell on the floor trying to get the pieces back together. She looked up to Kakashi to see a sad look on his face. He banged his head on the table in despair Sakura gasped and rubbed her head.

Sakura looked at the score sheet to see her name wasn't there, she sighed sadly. "oh, as i thought, you're name isn't there." Ino grinned. Sakura glared at her, "it wasn't because you were better than me! it's just because i broke the phone!" Sakura growled.

"well i'm sorry but i'm off to my next interview." she grinned pushing her hair and flipping it in Sakura's face. 'n-no way i refuse to believe it!' she thought angily she glared at Kakashi. 'i knew she'd come...' he thought sadly. Sakura stared at Kakashi angrily who wimpered. The next thing you knew Sakura was in a food boothe with Kakashi once more. "what did i do wrong?" she whined out as she stared at Kakashi sadly.

"well first is what do you think of when you hear the word 'love'?" he asked immeaditly tooken back as a dark aura surrounding him.

"A prelude to destruction and despair!." she growled out. Kakashi held his head down sadly causing Sakura to tilt her head to the side silently asking if it was something she said.

"Sakura it seems as though you don't have on of the most important feeling belonging to a human, which is love. You need to have the feeling of loving others and them loving them back, it's about having the desire to be loved." kakashi sighed sadly as Sakura nodded exiting the building.

_"Listen Sakura, when you're standing in front of a guest, no matter what happens, you must maintain your smile. You have to make the customers feel loved and have them love you." A woman smiled handing a crying girl a cloth. The girl wiped her tears as she stared at her mother a image of her walking away flashing through her mind. _'That feeling, the desire to be loved and love back, it dissapeared long ago.' she thought, "Kakashi...I understand." she said.

"what? i thought you would cling to me and refuse to believe it." Kakashi sighed, 'even if i love, there's no guarantee that the love will be reciprocated, it's the same, even in show-biz' she thought sadly as an image of Sasuke appeared in her mind as he laughed crueally. "how would i be able to love those i don't even know?" she asked, causing him to gasp.

"but you don't know until you try." he exclaimed.

"yea...that was all in the past." she stated looking down, he sighed. "the feeling of wanting to love someone has long dissapeared somewhere, i'm sorry." she said sadly as she walked out of the cafe. Kakashi looked down sadly, 'i just don't get that girl' he sighed. A finger sudenly jabbed his forhead causing him to scream out in pain. He looked at the little girl who grinned evily at him, "oh hello Moegi he said staring at the girl who long oarnge hair stood in two high pigtails. She was the same girl from the audition, "what happened to number 11?" She said happily asking the man who rubbed his forhead angrily. He looked down sadly avoiding her gaze causing her to give him a quizical one.

Sakura walked into the building that she now lived in, she handed the knife to Naruto thanking him monotonesly, "so that's it!? You're going to give up!" Naruto yelled out angrilly at the girl walking upstairs.  
"naruto..." his wife, Hinata, growled hushing him. "can't you tell she needs sometime alone?" she whispered as she watched the girl leave from her view and the sound of a door close ring through her ears.

Sakura colapsed on her bed as she glared at her voodoo dolls of Sasuke and Gaara, _"It seems as though you don't have one of the most important feeling belonging to a human, love..." _the words echoed through her head. She stared at the ceiling sadly, 'when did that happen?' she thought sadly as she huddled into a ball and for the first time in a long time, she allowed herself to cry...

"I wonder why but i have a feeling that i shouldn't let this girl go..." Jiraya said as he stared at the picture of Sakura.  
"what is it hunny?" a blonde woman called out as she stared over her husband's shoulder. "hmm she looks promising." Tsunade grinned.

"that's what i think but i wonder what i should do with her..." he said his voice trailing off as he was lost in his thoughts.

+three days later!!~~~+

"Sakura come down here please!" Naruto yelled as he heard a screech and a loud noise coming from the stairs.

"yes Naruto-sama?" sakura asked, a bump on her head.

"i lent you my knife for you to win, i don't want you giving up!" Naruto yelled at her.

Sakura looked at him, taken back, "i don't have a choice," she said.

"bull shit! when ever you get hit, hit them back just as hard!" He growled out.

Sakura smiled at him, tears in her eyes as she stared at her master, "you're right!" she yelled out.

"of course! believe it!" He grinned giving her a thumbs up before being attacked with a large hug.

"thank you so much!" She cried as she hugged him, Naruto's eyes softened as he patted her head holding her closer to him, "of course" he smiled hugging her back.

"as soon as my next shift is over at the gas station i'm gonna head back there and demand a job!" she yelled as she pulled her hand and placed it on her other arm that was flexed in a 90 degree angle.

"that's my girl you show them who's boss!" he yelled smirking at the girl who he thought of as a daughter. Hinata smiled behind them as she watched the two interacting.

"ok i'm off by dad!" She yelled immeaditly covering her mouth. "i mean naruto..." she blushed her face crimson as she avoided his eyes. "bye guys..." she said quietly as she slipped out the door blushing. Tears appeared in Naruto's eyes as Hinata pat his back. "she called my dad!" He yelled out happily as he hugged his smiling wife.

At work~~

"oh look at this poster of Sasuke i got." a blonde girl smiled as she showed it to Sakura. Sakura twiched at the photo angrily. "oh isn't he amazing!" she smiled pushing it closer to Sakura unknowingly. Sakura collapsed on the floor in horror as she covered her eyes hoping to halt herself from thrashing out. "oh are you a fan to?" she smiled she mistaked Sakura's twitching as a nod. "hehe that's so cool!" she smiled.

"ugh it's so cramped in there!" A male voice called out.

"Sasuke you need to stay in the van." a voice called out.

"oh Karin it's not like it matters that much." he grinned.

"it's manager it public." she growled glaring at her client.

"yea yea of course, manager." Sasuke said putting imphisism on manager.

"oh my gawd Sakura! Look it's Sasuke!!" she giggled out running over towards the singer. Sakura's ears perked up from the ground as she twitched in anger.

**Sakura grabbed a tool and threw it at the unsuspecting male causing his blood to errupt accross the pavement and a number of screechs to be heard.**'That's what i want to do but i would rather get my revenge just keep it cool and don't let him see you.' she thought as she pulled a hat on her face obscurring everyone's view on her entire face. It would have worked if it hadn't have been for her annoying coworker. "oh yea my coworker is a big fan of yours! oh there she is!" the blonde exclaimed as she pointed at Sakura. Sakura glared at the unknowing girl who pulled Sakura closer to him. "no it's fine." sakura growled.

"nonsense it's not everyday that you meet an idol!" she giggled. "She's such a big fan that she collapsed in awe of your new poster!" she grinned. Sasuke looked amused and put a sweet smile on her face, "well i thank you for being my fan." he smiled.

Sakura twitched as she told herself to act, "y-yea...i'm such a b-big fan...you're way b-b-b-b-etter and c-cooler than Gaara...yea...you will surely beat him..." sakura said in a forced voice. she bowed before attempting to walk off, "wait shake hands with him!" the blond said pulling her closer and knocking her hat off revealing the girls face.

'shit!' she thought as she ran to the hat grabbing it and was about to put it back on when Sasuke grabbed her hand and shook it. A blank look was placed on Sakura's face as she looked at the two hands that were intertwined.

"hey Sasuke we have to go!" Karin yelled.

"ok!" Sasuke said.

"you..." sakura started a sad look on her face as she stared at the man. "don't remember me?" she whispered sadly.

Sasuke looked at the girl sadly, "sorry i can't remember all the faces of my fans." he sighed waving bye to the girls.

"who was that girl?" Karin asked.

"i don't know she looks like every other fan who died their hair to get noticed...why jealous?" Sasuke grinned causing Karin to scoff. 'but she only said everything that i like hearing, just like Sakura used to...' sasuke shook his head as a mental picture of her flashed through his head. 'no way couldn't be' he grinned.

"he...didn't remember..." Sakura said, her face startled, her coworker looked at her sadly. "that bastard didn't remember the girl who he broke's heart!!? I'll kill you Sasuke Uchiha i'll get my revenge on you and make you pay!!" Sakura roared angirlly turning into the building to change. An hour later she entered the building of **Suna Idol's**with a content look on her face. She looked at a woman who was clearly angry, "who's going to take my bags then?" she growled. Sakura looked at her suprised by the older woman's attitude, "i'll do it!" she yelled out approaching the woman. The old woman glared at her looking her over, "you think you can take all of these?" she grinned as she pointed to five big bags. Sakura nodded determined, "yes mam!" she yelled.

"hmp, fine then i will give you the honor of carrying my luggage peasent." she growled causing Sakura to twitch angrilly covering it up with a fake smile.

"oh there you are maddam." Shikamaru called out at the old woman approaching them.

"hmp i had to get someone to carry my luggage!" she said snottilly and had an angry look until she gazed upon Gaara. "oh hello there!" She smiled approaching him.

Gaara smiled shaking her hand, "it's nice to finally meet you it seems you took your time and wasted a good amount of mine. You must not have that much talent to have tooken such a long time." he smiled as flowers surround him as the old woman stared at him in shock and anger. Kakashi sighed at Gaara's idiocity until he heard a strained muffle from behind her. "Sakura!?" He exclaimed as he staired at the pink haired woman carrying the large amount of luggage. "i told you didn't i!? I refuse to give up!" She smiled causing Kakashi to unconciously smile as well.

"that's good cause it seems that Jiriya-sama has a opportunity for you. You aren't yet at the level to be your own actress sort-of speaking. So we are putting you in a new catagory called "love me" section." the word's 'love me' causing Sakura to twitch. "you will be working around the building and helping with everyone for their happiness and they will put a stamp on your heart *he held up a large amount of heart shaped paper tied together with a red string* and they will stamp a certain amount of points on it." he smiled handing her a pink jump suit with the words "love Me" on the back. "here's your uniform!" he grinned at her grossed out face.

"well in any case we have have to go." Shikamaru said sighing. "by the way Miss Sakura, i'm Gaara's manager." he smiled patting her head. Sakura looked up at him smiling slighly as they all started walking, Gaara looked over at Sakura taking a luggage from her. "hey what are you doing!" she exclaimed.

"well it seemed heavy..." he smiled.

"so i can do it by myself." she pouted as she attempted to retrieve but groaned at the heaviness and strain from the others.

"see and i'm sure one suitcase won't bother you." he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sakura smiled shyly at him, "thanks then..." she avoided his gaze.

"hmm...well i expect a lot from you then." he grinned as the woman came back.

"making Gaara carry you luggage for you?" the woman exclaimed, "minus 15 points!" she growled stamping a minus 15 on a heart shaped paper. Sakura mouth was left open as she gaped at the words, "no way! he volunteered!" She whined.

"i volunteered, you could have refused," gaara said sighing at her. She growled angrily at him 'forget thinking he was nice! i definteley hate him!' she thought angirly.

* * *

me- ok i finally finished lol hehe okay so i hope you enjoyed it i'll try to get another one up sometime


End file.
